Swear Under The Bright Sky
by 2D3RP4L1F3
Summary: Chung and Eve had trouble during their relationship, so they broke up and started going out with other people. Little did they know that those be people already met...
1. Chapter 1

The moon shines on the sky, as the White Wolf of Hamel and The Little Queen of Nasods meet. Awkward silence between them.  
"So how was your day?" Chung tried to break the ice.  
"Chung, do you really love me?" Eve blurted out.  
"O-Of course I do Eve, how could you even doubt me?!"  
"So you don't. You've been acting strange around me lately. We used to talk about things, even senseless things, but ever since you've met that girl Aisha, you started giving me the cold shoulder."  
"Well, I can't hide anything from you, can I? I've been confused on who I love, if it's either you or Aisha." Chung looked down, slightly ashamed. Eve stood up.  
"I'm going to give you sometime to think. I'll be out of town for a few weeks. By the time I get back, I hope you've made your decision." With a peck on Chung's cheek, she elegantly walked away. And after some alone time, Chung left too.  
***weeks later***  
(Chung's POV)  
Today's the day. I don't know how Eve will react when she finds out about my choice. I hold Aisha's hand tightly due to nervousness.  
"It'll be alright Chung."  
I force a smile.  
"Thanks for your support"  
(Eve's POV)  
Today I'm gonna meet Chung... But I've already developed feelings for another person... And as if on que, I got a text from that person. I walk over to my phone and read: "U sure u still wanna meet that guy? What if u start havin' feelings for him again?" Good thing I found someone that actually cares about me. I smile to myself and reply:"I wont. And u are coming with me. Now shut up and let me get dressed k?"  
"Your wish is my order, my queen 3"

*Author note*  
Hai guys, this is my first fic so I hope yall enjoy it. I'd be very happy if I got only one review. I'd be even more happy if I got more reviews. So don't hesitate to R&amp;R!


	2. Chapter 2

Chung and Aisha wer sitting under a tree, while Eve and Elsword were walking over there.

"They're here" Chung said while looking at Eve and his plus one. Aisha slowly turned her gaze at them, and suddenly her eyes widened.

"ELSWORD?!"

"AISHA?!" Elsword shouted his heart out.

"You know him?" Both Chung and Eve asked their respective partners.

"Well... She's my ex." Silver and blue gasped. A break up transformed into a twisted love square. Silence was in the air. No one dared to say a word, as it could trigger a fight.

"Well I think it's all said." Elsword stood up, Eve behind him.

"Nice to meet you too Elsword" Chung said this with disgust filling his voice. The red-haired boy was going to turn around, but eve signed him to stay quiet, and let it slide.

"Let's go, Aisha" And with that, they walked away in silence.

*Aisha's POV*

Now that was awkward. Didn't know she would be with Elbaka. But oh well, can't run from my past. Is he still mad at me? I mean I did cheat on him with that guy... I don't even remember his name, I think it was something like Adam... No I remember! It's Add. Don't know what I found in him... But now there's Chung, so no need to worry about that idiot. Wonder how he is after that meeting...

*Elsword's POV*

Well that was a face I didn't expect to see in a long time. Thought she moved with her family to Ruben... But I couldn't care less about her. I wonder how Eve is...

*Eve's POV*

I'm watching tv and suddenly my phone ringed. Thought it would be Elsword. Boy was I wrong...

"So you didn't even bother to hear my choice and you've already started seeing another guy? Geez Eve I thought you weren't like the other girls..." How dare he compare me to other girls... That idiot...

"Glad not to be like "other girls" you're talking about. I'm unique, and since you didn't take good care of me, I found someone else that does"

*Third Person POV*

"Slut" That was Chung's last word. Eve flied across the neighborhood and entered Chung's house. A slap followed by a scream was heard.

"If you even think about directing that word to me ever again, I'll make sure you don't have anymore children." Eve elegantly walked away.

"That was a bit harsh" mumbled Chung, while holding his marked cheek.

"I'm sorry, did you say anything?" Eve asked, an evil aura surrounding her. Chung ran away from Eve, shaking his head in despair.

"Thought so." Chung's phone ringed. He received a text.

From: Aisha 3

Message: Did u hear dat clap sound 2?

Chung replied:

No, I didn't. Wanna go out tmr?

From: Aisha

Message: Sure. Ly :3

*Author note*

It's k to hate me for this chapter but I had so many ideas I just didn't kno how to use Dem... Sorry guys. Promise next chapters will be better.

And if you have any complains/suggestions feel free to PM me. Don't hesitate to R&amp;R!


	3. Chapter 3

Elsword:HEY GUYS, READY FOR SOME MOAR FANFICS? JUST MAEK SURE THAT WHEN YOU'RE READING, THE LIGHTS ARE ON IN THE ROOM. AND DONT STAY TO CLOSE TO THE TV I MEAN PC OR PHONE!

Eve:You're also supposed to say that that guy doesn't own elsword-

Elboy: OF COURSE THAT GUY DOESN'T OWN ME

Eve: *slaps* The game, idiot. And also the characters.

Elsword: Didn't need to slap though.

Eve:*kisses Elsword*

Chung: START THIS CRAP ALREADY FOR FRIES SAK- *kidnapped by angkor*

Me: Hey peeps, just thought you should know the classes of the characters

Elsword:*coughactorscough*

Me: Picked this classes in order for u guys to "imagine" what its like. So without furthe-

Raven: Shorty there is Deadly Chaser, his hoe is a Void Princess, baka is a Lord Knight, his bitch Code Battle Seraph. Me is Awesome Fist and she's a Night Watcher. Enjoy this piece of s-

Me: Keep I PG man.

(Aisha's POV)

Dressed up all fancy today, so Chung better not take me to a ElDonald's or something... The door bell just rang. I take a quick look at myself on the mirror, and fly down the stairs.

"I'm going out Rena, so see you later" i blew a kiss to my roommate and left off. As soon as Chung saw me, he froze.

"Do I realm look that bad?" I teased him.

"N-N-NO you look perfect" he looks so cute when he's embarrassed... I peck him on the lips, and say

"Should we go?" he offered me his arm and guided me to his car. Boy I can't wait for this date...

(Third person POV)

They entered the restaurant. Outside, the words "Temple of Meats" shined like the stars in a dark night.

"Wow... Chung really went out of his league for this. There's even famous people here! Can't believe I'm going to eat in the same room. As APink! But I gotta hold my horses." Thinked Aisha to herself. Her eyes were rolling around everywhere, like a donkey inside a palace.

"Like what you see?" Asked Chung, noticing Aisha's uneasiness.

"Loving what i see." As she said this, her stomach growled. "The problem is that I'm in a restaurant and I haven't sit or eaten yet." Aisha proclaimed.

"That's the point of this walk we're taking. Because if you get hungry, the food will taste better." And as if on que, Chung pulled out a chair and led Aisha to her chair. Aisha slightly blushed and sat down awkwardly. Chung also took his seat. Hours passed as the two talked, taking bites of their food from time to time. Many random themes came up. Puppies, magic, TV and even babies. When they both decided it was time to leave, Chung asked for the check. A tall, silver haired girl gave it to him. His eyes nearly popped out of his face when he saw the price. He suddenly turned a pale shade of white.

"Go ahead hunny, I'll meet you in the car." Chung said, embarrassment filling his voice. "I want to talk to your supervisor" Chung faced the girl.

"Right this way please" She said, always with her head down. "Wait here." She walked into an office.

"Mr. Banthus, a client wishes to see you"

"Send him in" The man that missed an eye said. And as if he heard the conversation, Chung broke in, and the mysterious girl left.

"I hope they didn't recognize me." Said the girl, rising her head, revealing herself to be Eve. Back inside the room was pandemonium.

"HOW CAN TWO DISHES COST A BILLION ED?!"

"Feel free to write on our complains book, but you still gotta pay mate." The man remained calm before Chung's shouts

"I don't have the money dude"

"Then you'll run some errands for me." The man suggested.

"Depends on what kind of errands..."

*author note*

I'm going to start writing on a cross format, kinda like one chapter about Chung x Aisha, another for Elsword x Eve, repeat. There will also be those awkward moments between them, but you'd catch that on later chapters.

Don't hesitate to R&amp;R~


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hai ppl, I'm back yo :3

Raven: Good for you *claps*. And he still doesn't own any of us or the game k? kkthxbye

(Third Person POV)

Chung entered his car. Aisha was going to ask him what took him so long, but Chung didn't reply. As they arrived to Aisha's front door, she bid him farewell:

"Thanks for this great night. I loved it." And with a peck on the lips, she skipped off the car and entered her house.

"I LOVE YOU AISHA!" Chung screamed. Aisha heard it and blushed.

"You found a keeper!" Said Rena with a wink. Aisha's blush became darker and she walked into her room.

*In the morning*

(Eve's POV)

Ugh, yesterday was so boring... Elsword was sick, so he didn't call me... And conveniently, my phone rings. Guess who it is. If you answered Elsword then you're right.

From: Elsword

Meet me at the beach A.S.A.P. (As Soon As Possible)

Hmm... Wonder what he's got planned for me... Better get dressed though.

(Elsword's POV)

"Hey Raven, are you done with the fire works?" I ask my fried, who is helping me with some stuff for Eve's surprise.

"Yep, gonna look like a nuclear explosion. That girl is really in for a surprise" He's cool and all, but he's somewhat obsessed over nuclear stuff. How could that idiot say such thing about me So the stage is set, only missing Eve.

(Third Person POV)

Eve hopped out of the bus, and was immediately received by Elsword.

"Flowers for a queen" Elsword said, with a smile on his face. Eve couldn't contain herself from blushing. Elsword took Eve's arm, and guided her to the beach.

"Hope you aren't afraid of getting wet!" Elsword said, gaining a puzzled look from Eve.

"Why?" She asked, but she looked ahead and saw two surfing boards. Her eyes widened. She never tried to surf, or any other water sports.

"B-but"

"No but(t)s. Come on, it'll be fun!" Elsword sent a warming smile and stretched his hand, which Eve reached out to. The Knight and his Queen ran (or got dragged) to to the boards. Elsword taught Eve the basics on land, and she would occasionally stare at Elsword, but she'd shake it off whenever he noticed. Time flew by, and it was time for eve to surf on water.

"I'm scared, Elsword" Eve said, as she faced the sea.

"Don't worry, I'll hold your hand untill you catch the hang of it." Elsword tried to reassure Eve. And so she dragged her to the water.

"Place the board and lay on it." Elsword gave Eve instructions. After some time, Els let Eve to train alone, yet he froze as he saw Eve trying. "She looks so cute in the sunset..." Elsword thought to himself.

"Elsword!" Eve screamed. She was crouching on her board to keep herself balanced.

"You're doing it!" Elsword grabbed his board and surfed his way to Eve. Eve eventually fell, and Elsword searched for her. As he found her, she pulled him into a passionate kiss. Many things popped into Elsword's mind. Children, a house, and a never-ending love. They broke the kiss and surfed back to the shore.

"We should get back home, it's getting late." Eve said.

"Just one last thing..." Just as Elsword closed his mouth, a bang echoed through the beach. Eve looked up and saw fireworks. So bright they made night look like day again.

"Did you do this?"

"Anything for my queen."


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: I FEEL INSPIRATION TO WRITE FLOWING THROUGH EVERY INCH OF MY BODY!**

**Chung: He is filled with DETERMINATION**

**Me: +10 cool kid points for undertale reference**

**Raven: Yeah great you're back and all but we will not forgive you for abandoning us all for so long. **

**Me: I know, I've been kinda running into some IRL issues, resulting in me having absolutely 0 inspiration to write. HOWEVER I am back for a while. Won't promise to upload regularly though**

**Raven: Guess it's kinda fair. Still not forgiving nor forgetting. **

**Ara: Welcome back but when are the rest of us taking part in the story?**

**Add, stepping out of a dark cave: Is it time yet?**

**Me: Read and find out.**

**Rena: So i guess it's aishung time?**

**Everyone but rena: ew**

**Chung: YARE YARE DAZE**

**Eve: Just start the chapter before i start slapping faces.**

[Rena's PoV]

"So early in the morning?" I wondered. "Well I guess it's for a noble cause. Anyway, just remember that safety comes first!" I winked at the now blushing Chung, probably imagining things i cannot describe because this fic is K+, but i think i already heavily implied it. I just put on my jacket and left the house, waving at Chung for a bit. He told me he wanted to make a surprise breakfast for Aisha. What a cute couple… Meanwhile I can't even get someone to hold the door for me…

[Third Person PoV]

Rena frowned at her luck in love, while also wondering how strange life can be. She thought that as she was walking down the street, the love of her life might be right in the opposite side of it.

And then, it hit her. The car. Everything went dark. She could still hear people around her gasp at her disgrace. A while after, she blacked out for good.

*In Aisha's house*

Chung was going out of his way to cook the best meal he could for Aisha.

"The best way to a woman's heart is through her belly!" He cheered himself on. Hearing the sound of someone taking a shower, he started to rush and plate things. After he heard a door opening, he hid behind the kitchen door, waiting for his prey. Chung reviewed his plan, and smiled at his masterpiece.

"Wow, smeels like rena really went out of her way today" Chung's smile started stretching. Aisha walked through the kitchen, without spotting Chung behind the door, and walked into the dining room. "It looks and tastes great too!" at this point, Chung's smile was beyond any word the author could use so let's just say he had a reaaaaaaally big smile on his lips. Then, he decided it was time. He stepped out of the door, with a plate of cheese on his hand, approached the table, and said:

"Hope this isn't too _cheesy_" Chung cracked a little joke. Aisha was choking in laughter. You see, this is one of the things that made the purple-haired girl fall in love with the blond boy. His awful jokes. He would try his hardest to keep her in a good mood. And he always suceeded.

"Did you hide behind the door?"

"Yes, because i a_door_ you." Aisha rolled around on the floor laughing. After a while, aisha sat up.

"This, and a million other things, are the reason why I love you." Aisha leaned in for a kiss. Chung complied. Breakfast didn't matter anymore. They just decided to eat each other!

"Chung"

"Yes?"

"I love you a latte!" Chung giggled, and dived in for another kiss

*In a hospital*

Rena opened her eyes, and looked around her surroundings.

"Afternoon, sleepyhead." She heard a voice, one of the voices she heard before blacking out

"Were you the one that ran me over?" She questioned.

"No, the man ran away when he saw an ambulance. And since no one that knew you was around, i decided to bring you here" Rena slightly clenched her fist, thinking of the person that didn't man up for their mistake.

"You shouldn't have" Her face lightened up a bit. "I can handle myself. But still, a million thanks."

"I just couldn't leave such a young pretty lady to come here alone!" Rena slightly blushed at his remark.

"Oh, also, my name is Rena." She stretched her hand out. He took it and kissed. Rena started to blush harder.

"My name is…"

Me: jk wait for the next chapter.

Sorry for stepping away from the ChungxAisha in this chapter, but i just felt like Rena deserved some attention.


End file.
